Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?
by HeartSentence
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS écrit par freudianslip87. "Est-ce que Lisbon aime Jane? Ont-ils droit à un heureux-pour-toujours ou est-ce que tout le monde se fait des illusions ?"


Bonjour à tous !

Je poste une histoire qui** n'est pas la mienne** : je me suis essayée à traduire un Oneshot que j'ai trouvé vraiment** magnifique, plein d'émotions**. Je vous conseille fortement de lire ce qui suit, l'auteur est un génie ! Pour ceux qui aiment le Jisbon, vous allez être servis. (mais non je n'oblige personne xD)

Le titre original est**_ Do you love him?_** et l'auteur est**_ freudianslip87_**, je la félicite pour son histoire, et la remercie pour m'avoir autorisée à la partager avec les lecteurs français. Je le répète, je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire, si vous voulez voir l'originale, elle est dans mes favoris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**********.**

"Êtes vous amoureuse de Jane ?"

C'est Grace qui pose la question, sérieuse. Elles sont restées tard au CBI pour remplir la paperasse et elles sont seules dans les bureaux.

Lisbon ne peut que fixer la jeune agent. Elle est trop stupéfaite pour être en colère.

"N... Non," elle bredouille.

Amoureuse ? De _Jane_ ? L'idée est ridicule est à la fois non. Bizarre.

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

Grace ne semble pas exigeante ou particulièrement impliquée. Elle semble juste curieuse, comme elle le serait à propos du temps qu'il fait ou de ce que Lisbon aimerait manger.

"Certaine," dit fermement Lisbon. "Pourquoi serais-je amoureuse de lui. C'est_ Jane_."

"Exactement."

Grace sourit. Elle dévisage Lisbon un moment et se remet au travail. Lisbon pose brusquement son stylo.

"Jane est une épine dans le pied. Sans parler du fait qu'il est complètement, à 100%, indisponible émotionnellement"

Grace hausse les épaules.

"Pas avec vous," elle précise. "Je vais chercher du café. Vous en voulez ?"

Lisbon ne peut qu'acquiescer, silencieuse.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Jane ?"

Cette fois-ci c'est Hightower, lui faisant face avec un regard plutôt hostile. Lisbon cligne des yeux.

"Euh rien", elle avoue. "Rien... rien du tout."

Hightower la fixe un moment.

"Vraiment," insiste Lisbon. "Nous ne... nous ne sommes pas..."

Elle secoue la tête, frustrée.

"D'ailleurs, il y a des règles," poursuit l'agent,soulagée de pouvoir citer quelque chose qu'elle peut comprendre.

"Les règles ne comptent pas pour Jane," affirme calmement Hightower.

Son patron n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras.

"Elles comptent quand elles peuvent être la cause de son départ de l'équipe."

Lisbon et Jane n'avaient jamais discuté de ça, mais elle savait que c'était vrai.

"Nous sommes son seul espoir de capturer John le Rouge. Jane vit pour se venger."

"Donc il n'y a rien entre vous. Même pas un_ soupçon_ de quelque chose," dit sévèrement Hightower.

"Exact."

Le mot franchi ses lèvres sans arrière-pensée. Comme d'habitude. Mais lorsqu'elle quitte le bureau d'Hightower, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce mot a des allures de mensonge.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et ce type, Jane ?"

Maintenant c'est son frère Brian. Il est à Sacramento pour affaires et il lui rend une de ses rares visites.

Teresa manque de recracher son thé glacé.

"Qu- Quoi ?" elle bégaie. "D'où te vient cette idée ?"

"Eh bien, tu vas bien avec lui. Et tu as remarqué la façon dont il te regarde ?"

Teresa le fixe. Il roule des yeux.

"Enfin, Tessa. Tu es plus intelligente que ça."

Il semble exaspéré, de la même façon qu'il l'était quand il essayait de lui apprendre un tour de carte ou un nouvelle prise à la lutte - Calme et sûr de lui.

"Il n'y a rien !"elle insiste. "Il y a des règles - au CBI - et il est toujours amoureux de sa femme décédée et il est bien trop compliqué et imprévisible et..."

"... et la seule raison que je ne t'ai_ pas_ entendue citer est que tu n'es pas intéressée," l'interrompt Brian.

"Je ne suis pas intéressée !" elle se défend, incrédule, en fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne le suis_ pas_ !"

Il sourit en caressant sa main.

"Continue à te répéter ça, sœurette. Peut être que tu y croiras un jour."

* * *

"Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?"

Le suspect - qui s'avérait être le tueur - grogne la question, tenant un couteau contre sa gorge.

"Quoi ?" elle demande, la voix rauque, essayant de gagner du temps.

Elle est attachée à un pillier, ensanglantée et meurtrie et dénudée. Elle sait que son équipe la recherche et que le temps lui est compté, pour ainsi dire.

"Votre consultant, le charmant monsieur Patrick Jane..." dit Emmerson, l'assassin. "Vous l'aimez ?"

"Je... je..."

Elle devrait dire non. Le mot germe dans son esprit, même si c'est juste par habitude. Elle ne l'aime pas, non monsieur. Mais elle ne peut pas le dire. Le mot se bloque dans sa gorge, refusant d'être prononcé. Pourquoi veut-il savoir ça, de toute façon ?

"Eh bien ?" demande Emerson.

Le couteau est juste contre son cou. Un petit coup de poignet et elle se videra de son sang par la jugulaire.

"Je... euh... Il est un atout pour mon équipe,"elle tente, toujours en train de lutter.

_Merde pourquoi elle ne peut pas tout simplement dire non ?_

"Hum, hum. Laissez-moi répéter la question, agent. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?"

Elle n'a pas à répondre - elle n'en n'a pas l'occasion. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et les tirs fusent. Emmerson s'effondre. C'est seulement après qu'il se vide de son sang au sol, son couteau gisant derrière lui, qu'elle réalise que c'est son équipe.

_Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu pas dire non ?_

La question accapare son esprit pendant qu'on la détache, et elle tombe dans les bras de Rigsby.

"Ca va aller, Patron," il dit. "Je vous tiens... Non, non, n'essayez pas de vous tenir debout... ça va aller..."

Il la porte facilement à l'extérieur, puis vers l'ambulance. Elle se sent fragile, faible et son corps entier souffre. Ce qu'elle sait ensuite, c'est qu'elle est allongée sur une civière, en direction de l'hôpital. Grace est penchée à ses côtés, refusant de se déplacer tandis que les secours vaquent autour d'elle.

"On était inquiets, patron," elle avoue, en lui prenant la main.

Involontairement, Lisbon la serre.

"Il m'a demandé si j'aimais Jane," laisse échapper Lisbon.

Elle se sent partir loin, très loin. C'est peut-être l'anti-douleur qu'ils lui ont déjà administré.

Grace la regarde, simplement. Elle attend qu'elle poursuive.

"Je ne pouvais pas répondre... Je ne pouvais pas dire non."

Grace serre sa main, d'un air entendu.

"Je sais,"elle dit. "Je sais que vous ne pouviez pas."

* * *

"Vous l'aimez."

Rigsby ne lui pose même pas une question - il l'affirme simplement, tandis qu'ils se précipitent vers un entrepôt abandonné à la périphérie de la ville. Cho est avec leurs renforts dans l'autre voiture.

Ils se précipitent pour capturer John le Rouge, qui détient Grace en otage. Jane a disparu depuis longtemps, probablement déjà sur place, faisant Dieu ne sait quoi.

"Excusez-moi ?" dit Lisbon, en abordant un virage serré.

"Vous aimez Jane," clarifie Rigsby.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, Rigsby."

"Ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Et vous ne niez pas."

Elle hausse les épaules, en gardant les yeux sur la route.

"Est-ce que c'est important ? Il va probablement commettre un meurtre aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça et il en a conscience."

"Eh bien," dit Risbgy, en grognant légèrement lorsque Lisbon vire de nouveau, si fort que le véhicule frôle le bas-côté. "Peut être que ça va le faire changer d'avis."

"Ça m'étonnerait. Maintenant concentrons nous sur notre travail, Rigsby, et non sur ma vie personnelle."

Rigsby soupire.

"Très bien. Mais Lisbon... Ne... Ne fermez pas toutes les portes sans être sûr de ce qu'il y a dedans."

Elle ne lui répond pas, mais hoche doucement la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'elle a entendu ce qu'il a dit.

* * *

"Que c'est attendrissant, Teresa. Vous l'aimez."

La voix de John le rouge est lisse et soyeuse mais froide comme de la glace, comme doit l'être celle d'un tueur en série.

Lisbon resserre sa poigne autour de son arme, la pointant sur lui.

Et, comme si ça devenait une habitude, elle est incapable de formuler une réponse. John le Rouge rit, moqueur.

"Vous essayez de l'empêcher de faire ça parce que vous l'aimez."

Il fait un geste vers Grace, qui est ligotée dans le coin, salement amochée, avec plusieurs profondes entailles de part et d'autre de son corps à moitié-nu.

"Je prévois de la laisser partir. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Elle était un pion pour tous vous avoir ici. Je me suis amusé, toutefois."

La main de Jane tressaillit autour de son arme, fauchée dans le bureau de Rigsby.

"Jane." l'avertit Lisbon, en colère. S'il fait ça maintenant, de cette façon, ce sera un meurtre. John le Rouge est désarmé, il ne représente aucune menace. Tirer pour le tuer est inutile. Près de la porte, Cho et Rigsby ne font pas de bruit. L'équipe de renforts attend à l'extérieur.

Tuer John le Rouge maintenant est inacceptable.

"C'est adorable," se moque John le Rouge. "Elle ne veux pas que vous le fassiez, Patrick. Elle ne veut pas que vous assouvissiez votre vengeance."

Jane jette un coup d'œil autour de lui nerveusement mais il ne baisse pas son arme.

"Je vais aller en prison, Patrick" chantonne John le Rouge. "Je m'assiérai dans ma cellule et repenserai aux personnes que j'ai tuées, au corps que j'ai mutilés. Ceux de votre belle épouse et de votre fille." Il a un rire glacial. "A moins que vous ne me tuiez, bien entendu. Tout comme j'en ai rêvé."

C'est un jeu. C'est un horrible jeu de fou. C'est ce que cet enfoiré voulait depuis le début.

Le regard de Jane est figé et concentré. Il vise.

"Jane!" s'écrie Lisbon. Elle sait qu'elle paraît désespérée mais elle s'en contrefiche. "Jane…s'il-vous-plaît…"

Jane la regarde et elle peut voir la peur dans son expression.

"Posez cette arme, Jane," elle supplie. "S'il-vous-plaît."

"Posez cette arme, Jane," répète John le Rouge, sur un ton hautement moqueur. "S'il-vous-plaît ?"

Lisbon l'ignore. "Jane," elle répète plus fort.

Lentement, il enclenche la sécurité et dépose l'arme sur le sol avant de reculer silencieusement pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

"Idiot," dit John le Rouge, secoué d'un éclat de rire. "Tu es le plus grand des idiots" Il fait volte face dans l'intention de s'enfuir mais Lisbon est trop rapide. Elle le vise et lui tire dans la jambe. Il s'écroule, elle se jette sur lui pour le menotter.

Les renforts se ruent maintenant à l'intérieur, elle les laisse donc s'occuper du reste et accourt vers Grace, Cho et Risgby sur ses talons. Seul Jane n'a pas bougé.

"Grace…Grace!" l'appelle désespérément Lisbon tandis qu'ils essaient de la détacher. "Hé, Grace !"

"Je vais bien," marmonne Grace.

Cho enlève sa veste et il en enveloppe Grace. "Une ambulance est en chemin," il annonce. "Tiens bon, Grace."

Grace hoche légèrement la tête, grimaçant de douleur. Lisbon est presque malade à la regarder; elle est couvertes de débris sombres et de coupures profondes. Sa longue chevelure rousse a été coupée et tombe irrégulièrement sur ses épaules.

"Grace," dit Lisbon, essayant de paraître plus calme qu'elle ne l'est réellement. "Essayez de rester avec nous, d'accord ?"

"Mmm. Lisbon ?"

"Oui ?" Lisbon doit se pencher vers elle pour entendre sa voix faible.

"Pour Jane…" Grace humidifie ses lèvres sèches. "Vous devriez lui dire," elle murmure avant de s'évanouir. Pendant que Cho et Rigsby la secouent pour la réveiller, ses paroles se répètent encore et encore dans la tête de Lisbon.

_Vous devriez lui dire. Vous devriez lui dire. Vous devriez lui dire..._

* * *

"Vous l'aimez vraiment, pas vrai ?"

Lisbon se redresse de sa chaise pour mieux regarder Cho. Il vient de rentrer dans la chambre de Grace, un café à la main. Il le tend à Lisbon, qui le sirote pleine de gratitude avant de le poser sur la table de nuit.

"Merci," dit-elle

Il hoche brièvement la tête. "Vous l'aimez," il répète. "Jane."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," elle affirme de façon morne. Ce n'est pas un déni ou une confirmation. Mais Cho sait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

"Je pense que si," il répond, "Ça en a beaucoup. Nous pourrions ne pas avoir attrapé John le Rouge si ce n'était pas le cas. Ou Jane pourrait maintenant être en prison... ou pire."

"Peut-être," elle admet.

Il se tait un moment, regardant Grace, inconsciente.

"Elle va mieux ?" il demande.

"Oui. Le docteur était là il y a peu. Il a dit qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos." Sentant un étrange élan maternel l'envahir, Lisbon balaye les cheveux maintenant courts du visage de Grace et remet en ordre ses draps. "Quelqu'un a vu Jane ?" elle demande.

"Non. Pas depuis qu'il a quitté la scène de crime." Cho croise ses bras. "Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, patron."

Lisbon secoue la tête. "Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Hightower n'admettra pas que Rigsby passe la nuit."

Cho ricane. "Exact," il dit. "Patron ? Grace a raison, vous savez. Vous devriez lui dire" Après ça, il presse légèrement son épaule, embrasse le front pâle de Grace et s'éclipse de la chambre.

* * *

"Vous... vous l'aimez pour de bon."

Lisbon sursaute au son de la voix douce et impuissante de Grace.

"Hé !" elle s'exclame, ignorant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. "Comment vous vous sentez ?"

Grace s'interrompt, avalant sa salive. "Pas la grande forme," elle grommelle. "Mais ça va."

"Vous voulez vous relever ? Attendez." Lisbon ajuste le lit de Grace pour qu'il soit en position assise. "Vous avez soif ?"

"Un peu."

Lisbon attrape vivement une carafe, puis une tasse posés sur la table de chevet, et elle y verse un peu d'eau. "Tenez," elle dit, en aidant Grace à en ingurgiter un peu.

"Merci."

Lisbon prend sa main. "Dieu, Grace," elle souffle. "Je suis tellement désolée. Ils vous a enlevé juste sous nos yeux…"

Grace la rassure. "Ce n'était pas de votre faute, et je vais bien."

"Je n'en suis pas moins navrée," avoue Lisbon, déplaçant quelques cheveux sur l'épaule de Grace.

"Il va falloir du temps pour que je m'y habitue," commente la plus jeune des agents, faisant référence à ses cheveux courts.

"On arrangera ça," lui assure Lisbon. "Ma voisine est coiffeuse. Elle pourra vous aider pour ça."

"Merci." Grace fait une pause et reprend. "Alors, pour ce qui est de Jane…"

"Est-ce que ça compte ?"

"Ça compte du tout au tout." Grace serre sa main. "Ne faites pas de vous la dernière des priorités." Elle semble vouloir dire autre chose ensuite mais elles sont interrompues par Jane en personne qui entre, un grand bouquet de fleurs dans ses bras.

"Bonjour, mesdames," il salue gaiement, posant les fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se pencher pour donner à Grace un baiser sur la joue "Comment tu te sens ?" il lui demande.

"Bien mieux. Je vais bien, Jane." Elle lui sourit, rassurante.

"Où étiez vous ?" lui demande Lisbon. Il hausse les épaules.

"Ailleurs. J'ai parlé à Hightower." Il sourit, comme à son habitude. "Elle m'aime bien. Elle a dit que je résolvais les affaires et que je restais."

"Et ?" interroge Grace

"Je reste," il confirme. "Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon canapé ! Et puis, vous avez tous besoin de moi." Il rayonne, fier. "Mais, il faut que je me dépêche. Je vais chercher un appartement. On se voit plus tard !"

"Jane !" le rappelle Grace, le faisant s'arrêter.

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" elle demande. "Tuer John le Rouge ?"

Il enterre ses mains dans ses poches, il parait nonchalant. "Parce que Lisbon ne voulait pas que je le fasse," il répond. "Enfin... on se voit bientôt. Lisbon, rentrez vous reposer, vous êtes un vrai gâchis."

Puis il franchit la porte, et il est parti. Grace fixe Lisbon d'un regard qui en dit long.

"Vous pensez toujours que ça n'a pas d'importance ?" elle lui demande.

* * *

"Es-tu amoureuse de Patrick ?"

Lisbon cligne des yeux devant la nouvelle petite amie de Jane, Lynn, et l'espoir qu'elle a de ne plus jamais entendre cette question est anéanti.

"Excuse-moi ?" elle demande.

Lynn croise les bras. Ils sont sortis prendre une pizza, avec l'équipe, et elle prend Lisbon à part, dans un coin, près de la jukebox. "Je t'ai demandé si tu aimais Patrick. Parce qu'il me semble que c'est le cas", elle dit, accusatrice.

"On travaille ensemble," rétorque Lisbon. Elle ne peut même plus essayer de nier. Les mots meurent toujours sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne réponds pas à la question," insiste Lynn.

Lisbon cherche à être plus convaincante. "Il n'est pas mon genre," elle déclare, fermement. "Crois-moi, Lynn, il est tout à toi."

Lynn soupire, elle semble exaspérée, et la laisse s'éloigner. Lisbon la frôle, ravie de s'échapper.

"C'était à propos de quoi ?" lui demande Grace, se rapprochant d'elle.

"Elle m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Jane."

Grace râle. "Lisbon…Pourquoi ne pas_ faire_ quelque chose ?"

Lisbon regarde à nouveau vers la jukebox. Jane a rejoint Lynn et ils rient pendant qu'ils font leurs sélections. Elle est appuyée contre son torse et ses bras à lui son autour de sa taille. Lisbon pourrait ne pas être la bonne personne pour Jane, mais Lynn, elle l'est. Elle est décontractée, aventureuse, intrépide. Elle est drôle, excentrique, avec un sens de l'humour décalé. Elle est veuve, donc, comme Jane, elle est un peu hantée. Ils se_ correspondent_.

"Lisbon ?" insiste Grace.

Lisbon croise les bras. "Parce que," elle déclare d'une voix douce, "Il est heureux."

* * *

"Vous l'aimez."

Rigsby est direct. Ce n'est pas une question ou une accusation. C'est juste un fait.

"Ne me faites pas répondre à ça" elle se plaint.

"Ce n'était pas une question et vous le savez._ Faites quelque chose, Lisbon !_"

Elle secoue la tête.

"Il a Lynn. Il va la demander en mariage. Il m'a montré la bague." Elle ne lui dit pas que pendant qu'elle admirait la bague en diamant et écoutait ses projets de déclaration, elle avait lutté contre l'envie de vomir et qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer pendant tout ce temps.

Le visage de Rigsby s'affaisse et il tapote sa petite main avec la sienne, énorme.

"Je suis désolé, patron" il dit. "Je suis réellement désolé."

* * *

"Est-ce que vous avez un faible pour Patrick?"

Lisbon se retourne et voit Courtney, la meilleure amie de Lynn plutôt irritante, lui faire face, de marbre. Elles sont au brunch organisé pour les fiançailles de Jane et Lynn, sirotant des cocktails et essayant d'être civilisées.

"Euh, non" elle dit, hésitante. Au moins, elle a réussi à dire non, cette fois.

Courtney la fixe d'un regard sévère. "Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez _aucun_ sentiment pour lui, ou quoique ce soit. Ben voyons."

"C'est mon ami."

"Hum, hum..." Courtney lui fait un peu penser à un vautour, encerclant sa proie jusqu'à qu'elle soit faible et puis piquant avec son bec, piquant, piquant jusqu'à qu'elle expire.

"C'est vrai," se défend Lisbon. "On est juste amis."

Courtney attrape son bras.

"Peu m'importe ce que vous êtes" elle dit. "Mais j'ai vu Lynn vivre un véritable enfer et maintenant, elle est enfin heureuse. Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas tout faire foirer."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire foirer quoique ce soit," lui assure Lisbon, se renfrognant. Courtney ne semble pas convaincue mais elle s'éloigne néanmoins. L'instant d'après, Jane apparaît, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Quel était le propos ?" il demande.

"Courtney pense que je vais vous dérober à Lynn" elle soupire. "Elle semble penser que je vais semer le désordre."

"Oh," il dit. "Eh bien..." Il tend la main et balaye quelques mèches de cheveux de ses épaules, ses doigts sont une douce caresse. "C'est juste qu'elle ne vous connaît pas," il lui explique. "Vous avez bien trop de classe pour ça. Bien trop de valeurs."

"C'est ça oui..." elle marmonne.

La main de Jane s'attarde sur son épaule. "Vous êtes une femme bien, Lisbon" il dit. "Et la meilleure des amies."

Elle se force à sourire. "Merci. Euh, vous devriez retourner à votre fête."

"C'est vrai. A plus tard." Il a tourné rapidement les talons, mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne voie pas les excuses qui brillent dans ses yeux. Plus tard, elle le surprend en train de la regarder, de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les excuses sont toujours là.

* * *

"Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?"

Elle doit se forcer à lever les yeux. Il est tard et ils sont seuls au CBI. Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, les mains dans les poches.

"Ne m'obligez pas à répondre à ça," elle dit.

Il se marie dans deux semaines. Ce qu'elle pourrait ou non ressentir ne compte pas. Cela n'a jamais vraiment compté.

"Lisbon," il soupire. "Teresa..."

Elle lève une main.

"Non. S'il-vous-plaît."

Il avance plus loin dans son bureau, et elle se lève, dans l'intention de partir.

"Teresa," il tente à nouveau.

"Arrêtez !" elle essaie de l'esquiver, mais il lui attrape le bras.

"Vous m'aimez ? Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?"

"Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?" elle exige. "Vous êtes avec Lynn. Elle vous rend heureux."

"C'est vrai," il lui accorde. "Plus heureux que jamais depuis que ma famille est morte."

Elle essaie de se défaire de son emprise, mais il ne la lâche pas.

"Vous l'aimez," elle dit.

"Je l'aime"

"Elle est celle qu'il vous faut."

"Elle l'est, oui."

Elle tape du pied, frustrée.

"Alors bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à me poser des questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre ?"

"Parce que je veux entendre ce que vous avez à dire."

"Mais c'est sans importance !" elle crie. "Ce que j'ai à dire n'a pas d'importance. Vous épousez Lynn. Vous vous aimez, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous vous_ correspondez_."

"Oui," il acquiesce.

"Alors arrêtez de me poser des questions et putain, retournez avec Lynn, bon sang."

Il l'attire dans une étreinte, tenant sa tête contre son torse. Elle laisse échapper quelques sanglots étouffés avant de s'éloigner. Il l'attrape par les épaules, l'immobilisant.

"Arrêtez !" elle dit, colérique, essuyant les larmes de son visage. "Arrêtez ça !"

"Je suis désolé, Lisbon," il dit, en embrassant son front. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Puis il s'en va, en la laissant seule dans l'obscurité de son bureau.

* * *

"Vous l'aimez !"

Lisbon se tourne pour faire face à Grace, qui a les bras croisées et arbore un air grave. Elles sont dans l'appartement de Lisbon, en train de se préparer pour le mariage de Jane et Lynn. Ils s'y rendront tous ensemble étant donné que Rigsby et Cho sont les témoins.

"Grace," Lisbon soupire, luttant pour attacher un bracelet à son poignet. Grace s'approche d'elle et saisis son bras.

"Vous l'aimez mais il épouse quelqu'un d'autre," elle dit, en attachant le bracelet.

"Exactement._ Il épouse quelqu'un d'autre._" Lisbon se tourne vers le miroir pour étudier son reflet.

"Vous êtes magnifique" dit Grace.

"Merci. Vous aussi."

Grace la dévisage tristement. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?" elle lui demande. "Vous l'aimez, mais vous vous tenez à distance."

"Ce n'était même pas à envisager avant que nous n'attrapions John le Rouge" lui dit Lisbon. "Et puis... Lynn le rend heureux. Elle le rend entier de nouveau et ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'être avec elle. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ça. Et je sais qu'il l'aime, et qu'elle l'aime. Il est heureux, Grace, et je ne vais pas lui enlever ça."

Grace secoue la tête. "Je suis navrée," elle lui avoue, compréhensive. "Je suis vraiment navrée, Lisbon."

"Ouais," soupire Lisbon. "Moi aussi."

* * *

"Vous l'aimez ?"

Lisbon, épuisée, fixe l'infirmière de nuit des soins intensifs qui s'occupe de Jane, dans le coma depuis son accident de voiture, il y a huit semaines. Il a été heurté par un chauffard ivre alors qu'une nuit, il rentrait du CBI jusqu'à chez lui.

Cela fait sept ans qu'il a épousé Lynn. Ils sont heureux, comblés aussi. Ils ont une petite fille de cinq ans, Lily, le portrait craché de Jane. Le coeur de Lisbon se serre pour Lily, maintenant qu'elle se rappelle de la douleur de perdre un parent.

"Je ne suis pas sa femme" dit Lisbon à l'infirmière.

"Oh, je sais. Mais vous êtes restée ici bien plus qu'elle."

"Eh bien, c'est parce qu'elle a une fille de cinq ans. Et je suis son amie…" Lisbon s'interrompt, se doutant que son argument est bancal. "Je ne suis pas sa maîtresse, si c'est ce que vous pensez."

"Je ne pensais pas à ça. Je pensais que vous étiez la femme qui l'aimait de tout son coeur mais qui l'a laissé partir."

Lisbon ne répond pas à cela. C'est plus ou moins la vérité.

"Est-ce que Lynn et Lily se reposent ?" demande l'infirmière.

Lisbon acquiesce. L'infirmière lui touche l'épaule.

"Je suis désolée," elle dit simplement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Lisbon prend la main inerte de Jane dans les siennes, et l'appuie contre son visage.

"Merde, Jane" elle murmure pendant que les larmes roulent sur ses joues "Putain."

* * *

"Vous l'aimiez vraiment, et vous n'avez jamais cessé de l'aimer."

Lisbon soulève sa tête de l'endroit où elle l'avait appuyée sur son bureau. Cho est face à elle, les bras croisés.

"S'il-vous-plaît" elle supplie. "Ne me demandez pas ça."

Jane est mort. Son corps est à la morgue et l'enterrement est demain et plus rien ne compte. Pour peu que ça ait jamais compté.

"D'accord," dit Cho, gentiment. Il fait le tour du bureau et s'accroupit près de sa chaise "Je suis désolé, Lisbon."

Elle laisse échapper un bref sanglot et s'écroule dans ses bras. Il la tient serrée, la balance d'avant en arrière.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il, encore et encore. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé."

Elle aussi. Elle est si sacrément désolée.

* * *

"Vous _étiez_ amoureuse de lui."

C'est de nouveau Courtney mais elle ne l'accuse pas cette fois-ci. Elle semble juste triste.

Lisbon ne répond pas.

"Vous l'aimiez mais vous lui avez laissé" continue Courtney, son regard posé sur Lily et Lynn, debout près de l'entrée de la chapelle.

Lisbon garde le silence.

"Lynn avait raison" dit Courtney. "Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. De remarquable, même." Elle croise ses mains devant elle. "Patrick a toujours dit que vous étiez la meilleure des amies.'"

Lisbon parle, à présent, sa voix est faible et rocailleuse "Je sais," dit-elle, doucement. "C'est ce qu'il disait toujours."

Courtney effleure son bras, son regard soudain compatissant. "Je suis désolée" elle chuchote. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée."

Lisbon ne peut qu'acquiescer, la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

"Je sais que tu l'aimais."

La voix de Lynn est douce et modérée. Pas du tout remontée contre elle. Il n'y a pas une once de jalousie dans sa voix, ni d'animosité.

L'enterrement est fini et elles sont seules face à la tombe. Les parents de Lynn ont ramené Lily à la maison et le reste des proches est parti. Il ne reste plus qu'elles.

"Ce n'est rien," ajoute Lynn, "ça n'a jamais rien eu d'étonnant."

Lisbon s'éclaircit la gorge. "Il t'aimait," elle murmure.

"Et toi. Toi aussi, il t'aimait. Ne doute jamais de ça une seule seconde, Teresa."

"Alors il ne m'aimait pas suffisamment. Il t'aimait plus." Lisbon croise ses bras et piétine une touffe d'herbe.

Lynn sourit tristement. "Il m'a _choisie_." dit-elle. "Il y a une différence" Elle se rapproche de Lisbon. "J'ai une théorie Teresa, si tu veux bien l'entendre."

"Bien-sûr" Au point où elle en est, Lisbon s'en fiche. Jane est parti, tout comme ce que Lynn et elle aient pu avoir un jour en commun.

"Il t'aimait," Lynn lui dit. "Dieu, il t'aimait. Et il m'aimait aussi." Elle glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant lourdement. "Votre relation était si compliquée dès le début."

"Elle l'était, oui." lui accorde Lisbon.

"Il était toujours tellement hanté par ce qui était arrivé à sa famille," dit Lynn. "Même après que vous ayez arrêté John le Rouge, c'est resté collé à lui : il resterait _toujours_ fidèle à sa première femme. Et je pense..." Elle inspire brièvement, en fermant les yeux. "Je pense, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait plus qu'elle, ou du moins autant qu'elle."

Lisbon fronce les sourcils, incertaine de là où Lynn veut en venir. Voyant cela, Lynn sourit légèrement.

"Il t'aimait au moins autant qu'il l'aimait elle" dit-elle. "Il m'aimait, c'est certain. Mais pas autant qu'il l'aimait elle, ou qu'il t'aimait toi."

Lisbon ne peut rien faire d'autre que la fixer, abasourdie.

"Je crois qu'il pensait qu'être avec toi, ç'aurait été comme de trahir sa première femme. Il avait autant peur de la mort que de te faire du mal. Ce qui est un peu ironique, si l'on considère que c'est ce qu'il a fini par faire de toute façon"

Lynn secoue gravement la tête.

"Nous avons eu une belle vie, ensemble. Nous avons une fille magnifique et elle est toute ma vie. Mais il t'aimait Teresa, ça a toujours été toi."

"Je suis désolée," tente de dire Lisbon. "Je... je n'ai jamais voulu-"

"Je sais" Lynn l'enveloppe dans une étreinte serrée. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as toujours été bienveillante. C'est moi qui suis désolée."

"Toi ?" demande Lisbon

"Oui. Si j'avais été quelqu'un de meilleur, je l'aurais laissé, je lui aurais dit d'être avec toi."

"Non," dit Lisbon. "Tu l'as rendu heureux d'une façon dont j'aurais été incapable. Il t'aimait et vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Je t'en suis reconnaissante."

Lynn l'étreint de nouveau. "Pardon" elle chuchote. "Pardon, je suis tellement désolée."

"Moi aussi."

Lynn recule, s'essuie les yeux. "Rends-nous visite de temps à autre. Lily voudra voir sa tante Teresa."

"Je viendrai," promet Lisbon. "Et Lynn ? Merci."

Lynn hoche la tête, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

* * *

"Je t'aimais."

Lisbon prononce ces mots d'une voix sèche, enragée, à genoux devant la tombe de Jane.

"Je t'aimais" répète-elle. "Putain, je t'aimais !"

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et elle l'avait abandonné. Elle avait laissé Lynn l'avoir et maintenant il est mort. Il est mort et elle a l'impression d'être la veuve éplorée.

"Lisbon ?"

Son équipe l'approche prudemment et l'encercle. Rigsby prend sa main tandis que Grace enroule un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle peut sentir la main de Cho posée dans son dos.

Ils sont silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Il t'aimait beaucoup," finit par dire Cho. "Il ne t'en a jamais voulu pour ce qui s'est passé avec John le Rouge."

"Il était reconnaissant," ajoute Grace. "Et il t'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Un peu trop peut-être."

"Un peu trop," répète Lisbon. Rigsby serre sa main.

"Vous l'aimiez ?" il lui demande gentiment.

Elle laisse sortir un sanglot. "Oui," elle murmure. "Oui, je l'aimais."

Et puis ils l'enveloppent tous, l'attirant dans une étreinte étroite et protectrice pendant qu'elle pleure contre l'épaule de Grace.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait. La réponse à des années d'innombrables questions...

_Vous l'aimez ?_

_Vous aimez Jane ?_

_Êtes-vous amoureuse de lui ?_

La réponse était oui.

Elle l'aimait.


End file.
